Magnetic bearing, also known as electromagnetic bearing or magnetically forced bearing, is a new type of high-performance bearing that supports the rotating shaft using magnetic levitation without mechanical friction or lubrication. As a novel supporting component, magnetic bearing is another revolutionary change in the bearing industry following oil lubrication and gas lubrication, and it has been hailed as one of the most promising new technologies in the 21st century.
In the existing magnetic bearing system, the rotating shaft is supported by the magnetic bearing and works in a state without oil lubrication or mechanical friction, so as to operate at a very high rotation speed. Since the rotating shaft comprises many components, the rotating shaft cannot be processed as a whole, which may result in bend of the rotating shaft. The bend degree may not be very large, but for a high-speed rotor, as the rotation speed becomes higher and higher, the rotating shaft will swing more and more seriously, eventually leading to instability of the rotor and causing destructive effects on the magnetic bearing system.